The American Invaders
by PyroPrincessOfPeace
Summary: This is a story with me and my friends going to hogwarts. Not that original, I know, but still fun to write. Enjoy!
1. Character Sheet

Before I start the actual story, I'd like to introduce the many new characters for my story.

Ok, so this is going to be the section of the Magellan Day School students, my new school.

Sydney:  
Sydney is a punk rock hard core rebellious teen, sporting the rocking purple Mohawk, and usually wearing at least two articles of black. However, she has a preppy side to her, doing fashion designs and wearing some pretty odd tops (every once in a while). She's a drama queen, and hugs Sarah every once in a while just to creep her out. She's also a year younger than Sarah, but taller and acts like a teen.

Krysty:  
This girl is a very serious girl. She smiles rarely, but laughs with the group when something funny has happened. She is very mean, and doesn't change her attitude towards her friends. She's still a good friend, but she's different when she's around Sydney, a little bit more maniacal. She's sarcastic, but in a funny way. She's two years younger than Sarah, but acts like a teenager anyways.

Zoë:  
Zoë is a little goody-two shoes in our group. She doesn't do anything bad, and she doesn't like Sydney or Krysty very much, but she puts up with them. She is a tomboy, playing soccer and baseball. She's short, but then again, so is Sarah. She's two years younger than Sarah, but she's able to still keep up with the conversation and knows what we're saying most of the time.

Hayden:  
Hayden is one of the cooler guys at my school. He's really silly, but can be serious if he has to. He's pretty smart, but doesn't show off. He plays football, and snowboards. He's a pretty cool guy, and a really fun friend. Hayden is a few days older then Sarah, and taller then her.

Douglas:  
Douglas is a lot like Sarah in personality. He's a boy-scout, and loves fire. He thinks almost the same way as her, but also thinks differently in that he's an amazing strategist. He's one of Sarah's 'enemies' in that she doesn't like having someone who's exactly like her around all the time (though that may change). He's shy around people he just met, but when he's around friends, he's usually pretty arrogant, but not in a mean way (most of the time). He's three months younger then Sarah, and just slightly taller than her.

Conner:   
Conner is one of Hayden's best friends. He's pretty serious, but when he's hyper or in a good mood, he's hilarious. He's usually very nice, and he runs cross-country. Other than those things, he's pretty much like Hayden. He's also a year younger than Sarah, but he's really tall, so it's all even in the end.

Gabe:  
Now Gabe has an interesting story. He's a short kid, a year younger than Sarah, and he's just a big goof-ball. Whenever he has a lot of sugar, he gets really hyper and crazy, but it never gets too scary, unless you're not in a good mood in which case he looks like a lunatic. _He loves chess,_ and is extremely good at it. He's also somewhat athletic, able to keep up with the older/taller kids.

Ok, Now I will introduce you to my friends from my old school, BDMS...

Amanda:   
Amanda is a work of art. She's obsessed with hp stories, along with Draco Malfoy and the dark arts. On the other hand, she's a sweet, sensitive girl, who _hates_ her step dad, and very angry with her mother for marrying him. So basically, she's a secretly evil girl who has a lot of family issues.

Brian:  
Brian is Sarah's boyfriend. He's also three months older then her, and went to a boarding school his first year of high school. Sarah and Brian had known each other since first grade, and after he left for 1 1/2 years, he came back and they have been best friends ever since. He has a lot of anger issues, and takes them out on his enemies. When he's around Sarah, he's usually very calm, but if he's away from her, and someone makes him angry, they would get a serious beating from him. Still, he's a pretty good guy if you take the time to get to know him.

Steve:  
Sarah has known Steve since kindergarten. However they didn't start being friends until about fourth grade, and at the end of fourth grade they started going out. In the beginning of sixth grade, they broke up and stopped being friends because of some loyalty issues on Sarah's part. Finally, he's starting to be nice to Sarah again, and who knows, they might just be friends again.

Andrea:  
Andrea is Sarah's closest friend ever. They've been friends with each other since they were like three, and in fifth grade, Andrea started moved six blocks away from Sarah's house, and they hang out whenever they can. Her parents are extremely Christian, so they're against any witch craft and things of that nature.

Rob:  
Sarah, Brian, and Rob have all been friends since first grade, seeing as how they all lived on the same street. Rob is the 'hunk' of the school, doing student council, band, football, and looking pretty cute for a young teenager. He's nice, not very stuck up, and he cares for a lot of people. He doesn't date, waiting 'til high school for that, even though a lot of girls think he's really cute.

Kim:  
Kim is a good friend of mine, and one of Amanda's best friends. She's weird, but still cool. She's a tall skinny blonde with blue eyes. She's a goofball, and jokes around about some perverted stuff sometimes, but she's fun to be around. However, she's not afraid to defend herself, and gets somewhat violent sometimes.

Jason:  
Jason is the only friend of Sarah's that does not go to either of her schools. He is like a brother to her, which is why he's still in the story. He's 15, tall, really cute, but remains a friend to Sarah because they like each other like siblings. Still, he is protective of her, and wants to make sure everything is alright, just as Sarah is with him.

Sarah:  
Sarah is the main character of this story. She has long blonde hair, blue eyes, is 5' tall, and has a chameleon personality, as it changes with each group of people she hangs out with. If she hangs out with Sydney and Krysty, she is more sarcastic and mean. If she is with Zoë, she acts dumber. When she hangs out with the guys, she's a tom boy, playing football, soccer, anything competitive. When she is with Amanda, she is silly. When she is with Andrea, she is more mature. When she is with Brian, she's more flirtatious. And when she is with a combination of any of these groups, she defaults to just sitting back and watching the action happen. She doesn't actually know who she is for sure, because she acts so different around certain people. However what she does know is this; She's different from everyone of her friends, in one way or another, she never exactly fits in with one of the groups better then the others, which makes her feel very lonely sometimes.

Hope you liked the descriptions; tell me if you think I should change anything. Review, Please! I would like you all to know that the names on here **have****been changed.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey Andrea, did you get a letter too?"

"Yeah, my parents nearly fainted, and then they said I couldn't go because it was probably either a prank or a sicko trying to get a girl."  
"Wow that stinks."  
"Yeah, so how did your parents react?"  
"They checked it over and over, looking for a fault or flaw in it, when they couldn't find one, they trying to call them, and they approved."  
"Wow, you are the luckiest ever!"  
"Anyway you could talk them into letting you come too?"  
"Maybe have your parents call? I have no idea really, who else got a letter?"  
"Funny enough, like all my friends, you, Gabe, Amanda, Brian, Sydney, Hayden, Zoë, Conner, Krysty, Jason, Douglas, Steve, and Rob."  
"Wow, that's gonna be one interesting year."  
"Yeah it is, that's why you have to come! Let me talk to your parents, come on, they have to let you go!"  
"I'll try talking to them again, call you later?"  
"Ok, talk to you later!"  
Click  
Sarah's day had been the same way, with the exception of the phone calls being to different people and most of them being aloud to go. She really wanted Andrea to be there because she was like the "bestest" of her best friends. Hanging up the phone, Sarah plopped down on her bed and thought about her new school, who she'd meet, what she'd learn, what she'd do, all kinds of things, when her mom knocked on the door.  
"Hey sweetie, we have to go get your school supplies."  
"But mom, school doesn't start for another two weeks, and I don't even want to go if Andrea can't go, and from the looks of it..."  
"She'll go, I'm sure of it, now come on! No more procrastination missy, we're going to get your supplies!"  
"But where are we going to get them? It's not like we can apparate into London or anything, we'd have to fly there, get wizarding money, buy our stuff, find somewhere to stay, and then fly all the way back the next day, and that so does not sound like fun."  
"Don't be silly, we'll go by floo."  
"Floo! We don't even have a fire place mom!"  
"That's ok; we're going to go shopping with Rob's family to get the supplies, so we'll use their fire place."  
"Fine, can't I at least invite my other friends to shop with us?"  
"Sure, just hurry, we're leaving in an hour."  
Her mom closed the door. It was definitely going to be different going to Hogwarts this year.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey losers, whatcha doing?" Sarah teased as she walked into the bookstore.  
"Look whose talking miss 'Oh my god all my friends are going to Hogwarts I'm so excited! I'm gonna invite everyone and actually believe that they'll all get along!'" Sydney retorted.  
"Oh shut up you noob," Sarah said as she said hi to everyone else.  
"Syd said as she hugged Sarah like she always does to creep her out.  
"Oh gods get off me you lesbo!" Sarah said as she got away. At that Sydney hit her upside the head.   
"Oh suck it up Sarah; can't you handle a simple hug?" Brian asks as he sneaks up behind her and rapped his arms around her.  
"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" everyone said at once.  
"Get a room!" Steve and Jason yelled after the ewwws were done.  
At that moment, a guy with platinum blonde hair and cold blue eyes walked over.  
"Excuse me, but would you young ladies happen to be going to Hogwarts this year?" the kid asked.  
"Actually we are, why do you ask?" Amanda asked.  
"Well I must say it is an honor to have such lovely women coming to our school. If any of you need some help finding your classes, just look for me. Names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy-"  
"Well thank you Mr. Malfoy, however I think we can handle ourselves on our own thank you very much," Krysty said in a very mocking voice. With that Malfoy stormed away.  
"God how big headed can you get?" Jason asked.  
"Ask Gabe, he's got a pretty big head" Douglas laughed pointing at Gabe's head.  
"Hey I do not!" At that every one broke out in a fit of laughter. Finally, when every one was finished laughing, Sarah introduced everyone from Magellan to the people from Brown Deer, and then introduced Jason to the big group. After that was done the guys started talking about sports and stuff like that and the girls started talking about different things that had happened between them and Sarah. While this happened, Sarah just sat back in one of the reading chairs and watched as all her friends laughed and got along. When she looked at the time she jumped up.  
"Oh my gosh, I have to go, I'll see you guys later!" She yelled as she grabbed her books and Rob and dragged both of them out of the shop. From there they both ran to the leaky cauldron. When they got there they found their parents and explained why they were so late. Afterwards, they flooed back to the Davis' house. The Jungs said good bye and went back to their house. But when they got back, they came home to something very unexpected. They opened the door to find their whole house trashed, everything on the floor, chairs over turned, and everything in disarray. As Sarah's mom went to call the police, Sarah and her dad went to see if anything was stolen. Nothing was missing, but Sarah found a note sitting on her bed. When she showed it to her dad, he turned white and looked like he had just seen a ghost. When Sarah asked what was wrong, he just gave her the letter. She looked at it and thought it looked pretty ordinary, before she read it. But once she read it, she knew why her dad had gotten so freaked out. It read _Enjoy your last days of freedom, Sarah Jung._ But that's not what scared her, what scared her was when she looked at the bottom to see who wrote it, because there, sitting on the paper, was the dark mark.

Thanks for reading, tell me what you think of it!


	4. Chapter 3

"What am I going to do? It's not like I can just run away, the dark lord would find me! He always finds his prey-"  
"I'll tell you what we're not going to do, we're _not_ going to panic," Sarah's dad snapped as Sarah paced back and forth. "We already sent a letter to Dumbledore, he will send a letter of instruction on what we should do-" At that moment, an owl showed up at the window and pecked at it furiously. Sarah opened the window and took the letter from the bird. She gave the note to her mom and she read it out loud,   
"_Due to Sarah's new issue, I suggest that she be sent to school early, along with anyone close to her who might be going as well, for their safety. A train for Hogwarts will be in Kings Cross tomorrow at 10:00 a.m. sharp, if they are not there, I will have no way of making sure they are safe. I suggest that you send this letter to everybody who would be coming early a.s.a.p. so that they may get ready tonight. If you have any questions, or are not able to send your child to school early, please inform me at once so we can make other arrangements. Dumbledore_"

Sarah had already gone to her room and started to pack by the time her mother was done reading the letter. Her parents walked into her room and just watched as she hurried around the room cramming everything she had into the small backpacks she had.  
"I don't think the kids should go to school early, maybe they should just go to a hotel in Hogsmeade or something like that. Then they're near Hogwarts, but they aren't there, so they don't' lose out on seeing it with everyone else," her mom rambled on about this for a while until her dad broke in.  
"Why don't we just have them stay at the Grimauld place? That's what they normally do in cases such as this." At hearing this, Sarah stopped packing and looked at her dad. She was speechless. She knew from reading the books that the only way someone would know about the Grimauld place would be from someone telling that person about it and where it is, and the only people who are told about it were people in the order of the phoenix.  
"Dad, is there something you're not telling me about what you actually do for a living? The only way one were to know about the Grimauld place would be to be told by someone, and that someone would normally have to be part the Order of the Phoenix-"  
"Sweetheart, we didn't want you to get worried about us, that's all, we would have told you if it weren't for that fact-" her mom started to explain, but was cut off by Sarah.  
"You mean you both have been part of the Order of the Phoenix, meaning you both know magic, and we've been sitting here living like muggles? And why didn't you say anything about it when I got my acceptance letter to Hogwarts? And why am I going at the age of 14 when the average person goes when they are 11? What else are you guys keeping from me?!" Sarah finished, getting louder with each sentence until she was screaming her head off. After this out burst, she grabbed her ipod along with her running shoes and started towards the door.  
"Sarah wait! Don't go out there, it's not safe for you to be alone any-"  
"Don't you tell me what to do! I can do whatever the hell I want to right now! So if you don't mind, I need to go blow off some steam before the whole damn house explodes!" She screamed as she put her shoes on. As soon as she finished she stormed out of the house, and began running as soon as her feet hit the concrete of the outdoors. She started running towards Brian's house, knowing he would be home around this time. As she ran, she would check behind her just to make sure there was no one there. Every once in a while there would be someone, but no one who looked suspicious. When she got nearer to Brian's house, she noticed some hooded figures coming from 50th street (only three blocks from Brian's house, the street which Amanda and Andrea live on). When she saw this she started running even harder to get to his house. By the time she was at a full out sprint, which was hard to carry on with since she had asthma, the hooded figures were only meters away from her. She got to Brian's house, opened the door, slammed it shut and locked it. By the time Brian came to the door, Sarah had locked all the windows and doors she could find. Before he could ask what was wrong, she pulled him into the basement, along with his brother and mother, and told them to be as quiet as they could.  
"**Sarah, what's going on?"** Brian asked with "thought-speech", as they called it.  
"**I saw these hooded figures coming towards the house when I was coming over, they began chasing me and that's why I locked all the doors, and yes, I know that wouldn't do any good, but it's all I could think of. I really sorry, Brian, I don't know why they're after me, but I didn't want anyone, especially you to be dragged into it,"** Sarah said as she stood and watched the basement door. Suddenly, Brian's mom got up and whispered some kind of spell and the door was replaced with a cement wall.  
"Come on kids, we need to get to Dumbledore's office as soon as possible. We'll inform your parents where you are when we get there Sarah," she spoke calmly as she walked towards an old fire place. She grabbed a pouch and turned back to the kids. "To get where we're going, you have to say 'Hogwarts, main office'. Do you understand me?" They all nodded and grabbed a handful of floo powder. Sarah stepped in first, then Brian, then his brother, and finally, his mom. When they got to their destination, they saw a tall, old man with a Santa-like beard, and half moon glasses.

"Hello Sarah, I'm Albus Dumbledore, I've been expecting you..."

(To be continued)


	5. Chapter 4

"So what'd he say?" Amanda asked Sarah as she, Sarah and Andréa sat down at a table in The Leaky Cauldron.  
"Nothing really, he just said he has contacted everybody, and they are all safe here, and that we were the last to get there. Then he told us to turn around and floo the leaky cauldron, which sent us here. That's it really, nothing important, or why those death eaters were looking for us and actually knew where the rest of you lived," Sarah explained, trying to remember exactly what Dumbledore had said when they had met him. "I still don't understand why our parents won't tell us what's going on. My parents didn't even want me to know that they worked for the order, which puts us at an even greater risk at being found, since the dark lord is always looking for members along with whoever of us he's after-"  
"Isn't it obvious? None of us would have met if it weren't for you. You're the one who connects us to everyone else, like the kids from your school, and vise-versa. Your like the center of a diagram, everything leads right back to you Sarah," Andrea said, trying to keep as quiet as possible, but doing a poor job of it.  
"I know really, why else would we all end up going to Hogwarts, and all end up getting an attempt attacked from death eaters? That's the obvious thing, what we don't know is why they're after Sarah in the first place," Amanda stated, looking at Andrea, the floor, anything but Sarah.  
"Trust me, if I knew, I would tell you, but my parents won't tell me anything, what they're doing, where they're going, nothing! I might as well be non existent, because whatever they're up to, I can't find out. And because they're so busy doing whatever the heck they're doing, I can't get a second to talk to them!" Sarah ranted, continuing to mumble as the waiter brought them some tea.  
"Why did that guy just give us tea?" Andrea asked, seeing as how they didn't order anything.  
"I ordered the best tasting tea they have, along with the healthiest, that way, we can wake up, and have something that tastes good too," Sarah said between her rantings.  
"Well I'm not gonna sit here and just wait to see what happens. Come on Andrea, we're going to see this Dumbledore guy and see what we can get out of him," Amanda decided, getting up and walking towards the fire place.  
"Amanda-"  
"Do you want to know why they're after our best friend and us or not Andrea? Because if you don't, be my guest and just stay here, but don't expect me to tell you what he said!" Amanda snapped, storming faster towards the fire place.  
"Amanda, wait up! I'm coming!" Andrea pleaded as she can over to the fire place besides Amanda.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sarah said as if it were obvious. "You won't get anything out of him. He's the busiest member of the Order, how would he have time for us and my parents not? It would be better if we just let it go for a little bit, and come back to it when things have calmed down," Sarah reasoned, showing no emotion, as she sat thinking to herself in her own little world. Amanda and Andrea sat back down.  
"Are you ok Sarah? You don't look so good," Andrea asked as she noticed the lost look on Sarah's face.  
"Hmmm? Oh yeah...I'm fine...just fine..." She said in little bits in pieces, as if she just barely heard Andrea.  
_The Death eaters are after me. They want me. Not Amanda. Not Andrea. Me. Why me? _

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 5

"Hey guys hurry up we're gonna miss the train!" Sarah yelled as everyone appeared onto platform 9 3/4.  
"Yeah, yeah, we're coming," Amanda replied. Sarah counted to make sure everyone was there.  
"...11, 12, 13, where's Brian?"  
"BOO!"  
Sarah screamed as she felt someone grab her from behind and lift her up. She noticed that everyone was looking at her and her friends were laughing really hard.  
"What's so funny?" Sarah snapped. They all immediately stopped laughing and looked down at the ground.  
"Dude, Sarah, chill out, it was just a jo-"  
"Just a joke? Do you even, remember what happened this summer? Because I certainly do!" She snapped, trying to whisper but doing a poor job of it.  
"Sarah what is with you, you've been like this ever since we met up at the inn," Sydney asked, looking at Sarah as if she had something on her face.  
"Nothing. Let's just get on the train and try to find a compartment that can fit most of us in. Ok?" Sarah quickly said. Everyone shrugged and started walking towards the train, as soon as everyone got on, the train started moving.  
"Wow Sarah good call, we were almost left behind," Rob laughed as he saw the train get faster and faster from the window.  
"Well let's go get a compartment before they're all taken," Conner said in his usual monotone voice. They all started walking, looking in all the compartments. They passed one that had that one Draco Malfoy kid in it, along with two big dopey looking ones, one somewhat hot one, and a pug faced girl who was all over Malfoy. When the girls saw this, they had to try their hardest not to gag, while the guys laughed at the fact that Malfoy's face had the expression of utter annoyance. Finally, after about 45 minutes of looking, they found an empty compartment.  
"Thank god I almost died from all that walking!" Gabe whined as he stepped into the compartment.  
"There's no way this is gonna fit all of us," Krysty pointed out.  
"I'll take care of that," Andrea said as she pulled out her wand. "Maior Cavea!" Suddenly the room became a lot bigger, so that everyone could sit down with room to spare.  
"How did you do that?!" Steve asked as he stared into the large area.  
"Let's just say that I did some studying after my parents said I could come," Andrea said with a smirk. They all walked in, everyone sitting by their friends and talking about what Hogwarts is gonna be like.  
"So what do you think it'll be like Sarah?" Hayden asked. At this everyone turned and looked at you.  
"What do I think Hogwarts is gonna be like?" she repeated, making everyone nod. "What do I think Hogwarts is gonna be like..." she thought for a while. "I think that for some, it'll be both entertaining and educational. For others, it'll be a joke. Then there are those who'll be all work and no play..." She looked at the people who she thought would be in the groups she named, Andrea being the only one she looked at for the last one.  
"But what do you think it's gonna be like for you?" Zoë asked, as if she knew there was something else on Sarah's mind.  
"...I honestly have no clue," she said this with a smile, trying to get everyone to believe this. It didn't work; Andrea, Amanda, and Brian noticed it right away.  
"Hey, anyone wanna come with me to change? I don't want to forget about it" Amanda asked as she got up, when nobody got up, she nudged Andrea and glared at Sarah.  
"Oh yeah, I should probably change too" Andrea said quickly.  
"Eh meh, why not?" Sarah said, just shrugging her shoulders. They all walked out of the room, and as soon as the door was closed, Sarah walked straight towards the bathroom.  
"Where are you going?" Amanda asked as if she was obviously going the wrong way.  
"I thought we were coming out to change. We were, weren't we?" Sarah retorted, using the same tone Amanda had just used.  
"We will, after you tell us what's going on in that thick skull of yours," Amanda casually explained.  
"Sarah I'm starting to get worried about you. What's wrong?" Andrea asked, coming next to Amanda.  
"I told you guys many times, nothing is wrong, I'm just nervous. I mean, this _is_ like a dream come true for me," Sarah said, putting her acting skills to good use.  
"Fine, be that way, but if you don't come out and say it soon, we will find out about it, that or you'll break down and _everyone_ will find out about it," Amanda snapped. She stormed off towards the dressing room, slamming the door shut once she was in. Sarah turned around to see Andrea with her face full of fear and concern.  
"Look, it's not that I don't want to tell you guys, I do. It's just that I don't want you guys worrying all the time because of-"  
"Sarah we're worried because you aren't telling us! I don't mean to be rude, but if you don't want us to worry, tell us what's wrong! Who knows, maybe we're feeling the same way," Andrea explained.  
"Trust me, you don't..." Sarah assured her. At that moment, Amanda came storming out, glaring at Sarah as she walked by.  
"Joy, just what I need, beginning of the school year and already she hates me," Sarah said, dropping her head.  
"I'll take care of her. Let me change first and I'll have a little talk with her before you come back, ok?" Andrea bargained.  
"Sure, whatever," Sarah said as she sat down on the floor. Andrea headed into the dressing room, and closed the door.  
"Talk about bad luck," Sarah mumbled to herself as she hit her head on the wall. At that moment three kids about her age walked by, looking at her like she was speaking a different language.  
"Excuse me, are you one of the new kids that are coming to Hogwarts?" The girl with bushy brown hair asked.  
"Yeah, why?" Sarah asked looking uninterested.  
"It's just...I saw what happened back at the platform, with your friend sneaking up on you like that," she explained.  
"So...what? Why does that matter?"  
"Well-"  
"we heard you snap on him afterwards, something about what happened this summer," the kid with black hair and glasses said quickly.  
"Sorry, but that is a private matter and I will not discuss it with people I do not know," Sarah said in a calm yet stern voice, trying to get them to butt-off.  
"Look, we know what it's like to go through hard times, it's easier to talk about the-"  
"and you are not the people I would talk to about it. Thank you for your consideration, now please leave me alone," Sarah said as she saw Andrea open the door. She grabbed her stuff and walked towards the door.  
"Sorry about that, she's been in a weird mood lately, she's usually very nice," Andrea explained. "I don't believe we've met, I'm Andrea," she held out her hand.  
"Oh how nice to meet you! I'm Hermione, and this is Ron and Harry..." she trailed off at Harry's name as she looked at him and noticed he had a very odd look on his face. "Harry, you ok?" Hermione asked.  
"Hmmm? Yeah, I'm fine," he said.  
"well it was very nice to meet you all, I'll see you around I guess," Andrea said as she walked towards the compartment.  
"Yeah, see ya!" Hermione smiled. After Andrea was out of earshot, Hermione turned to Harry. "What's wrong Harry? So she wouldn't tell us about what happened, we can't know everything," she said trying to get him to snap out of his trance.  
"Something isn't right about her. She's too...on edge about something. And I'm gonna find out what," Harry decided. _I will find out what's going on with her. I have to._


	7. Chapter 6

Sarah's POV-

"Wow, it's beautiful!" I shouted as I saw the train drive by a beautiful field. "I've never seen something so amazing!"  
"Gee thanks, that makes me feel loads better," Brian teased, trying to get your attention away from the window. You had been looking at it the whole ride, that is, after going to change into your robes.  
"So what house do you guys think you'll be in?" Jason asked.  
"Slytheren, straight up," Sydney said as Krysty nodded in agreement.  
"I agree, there's no way I'd get myself landed with the other houses," Amanda said looking like it was the obvious choice.  
"What about you guys?" I asked, since the guys hadn't said anything yet.  
"I don't know really, I mean, I don't think I'll be in Slytheren, but I don't think I'd be in Gryffindor either. I'm probably gonna be put in Ravenclaw, after all, I'm so incredibly smart," Gabe said, the last part looking at the people who had been in his group last year.  
"You totally stole that from our play!" Hayden laughed, pointing out the obvious (though it was only obvious to 8 of the people there).  
"Well its true!"  
"Heh, you wish," I mumbled from my corner.  
"At least I know where I might go."  
"I never said I didn't," I said, knowing he was right.  
"You never said you did either."  
"Whatever," I sighed, looking back at the window. _It's so much easier to think when nobody's around._ I sighed again, trying to think of what this year was going to hold.  
"Hey you guys wanna see a cool trick? I was taught how to do it when I got my letter," Amanda bragged, trying to get people to pay attention.  
"Sure, why not," Syd said, looking uninterested. Amanda smirked, held up her hand and started waving it, and all of a sudden, a flame appeared, floating right above her palm.  
"Amanda how the heck did you do that," Andrea asked, looking at her with both fear and amazement.  
"My mom taught it to me, said that she thinks it'll help me in the future, whatever that means," she said as she rolled her eyes. _It most likely will come in handy someday; I just hope she's still on my side when it is needed._ I thought to myself.  
"Wait a minute, aren't you 'spose to need a wand or a potion for pretty much any type of magic?" Zoë asked, looking somewhat confused.  
"I think that's just something they said in the Harry potter books," Amanda dismissed it.  
"No, because I've tried magic without my wand, and I wasn't able to do it," Zoë replied, looking very confused now.  
"Well maybe you're just not that good at magic," Amanda offered, in a snobbish tone.  
"No offense Zoë, but that might actually be true," Andrea whispered, hoping that only Zoë and Amanda heard it.  
"Why do you say that?" I asked, curiosity written all over my face.  
"Well, I don't really know how to explain it, I'd kinda have to show it, I guess," she said slowly, as if she wasn't sure about showing us.  
"Tell ya what, you show us what you can do, I'll show you what I can do," Brian suggested, suddenly popping into the conversation.  
"What and I 'spose you both can do magic without a wand too?" Amanda snapped.  
"You'll have to wait and see, but I'm not showing what I can do unless she does," Brian responded calmly, nodding Andrea's way to indicate that she was who he was referring to.  
"Fine, I'll show you. Look out the window, and wait, you'll see."We all looked out there, and it was as calm as before, suddenly, the trees started swaying noticably harder, showing that the wind was growing stronger. Eventually, it was blowing so hard that branches were flying off the trees.  
"So you control the wind, aye?" Brian asked her, looking somewhat impressed.  
"Yes, I can. Now I believe there is something for you to show us. Your turn," Andrea said as she sat down, looking proud of herself.  
"Very well, does anyone have a water bottle I can borrow?" I handed him a water bottle and he removed the cap. Suddenly, he dropped the bottle, but the water hovered over where the bottle had been, moving as if it were still there. It then thinned out in to a small tube like shape, and started spiraling around our heads. "Get ready to catch it," he warned, even though we had no idea what he meant. The water then started forming what looked like a heart, with a base that would help it stand. It started crystallizing, and suddenly became solid. As soon as it was completely solid, it slowly lowered down into my hands, and suddenly became very heavy. "Well? What do you think?" he asked. We were all stunned.  
"That was so beautiful, when did you learn how to do that?" Andrea asked softly, staring at the heart that still lied in my lap.  
"Same way Amanda learned how to, my mum taught me," he said, smiling. "I don't suppose you guys notice a pattern in this, do you?" Zoë asked, looking somewhat serious.  
"What do you mean by a pattern?" Andrea asked, looking worried.  
"Well, you three seem to be the only people with 'special powers', and your also Sarah's closest friends," she explained.  
"Actually, I don't think it's that," I whispered, thinking no one could hear me.  
"Then what do you think it is? Because none of us know what it could possibly be that sets them apart from the rest of us," Sydney asked. By now everybody was paying attention, though most started listening/paying attention at about the time Brian showed us his magic.  
"...I have my theories," I said, still talking quietly.  
"And what exactly are those theories," Jason asked, looking at me concerned.  
"Simply this. The death eaters are after us for some reason, I'm sure those powers have something to do with it. They probably heard that you lot were all friends with me, so they got all my friends together, and if or when they catch us, they will surely try to figure out which of us it is that has those certain powers."  
"Are you sure that's not just what you are hoping? Because it seems that what you're saying is that the death eaters are after us, not you, and that it's just coincidence that we are all together just because of a rumor that says all the people with these certain powers all just happen to be friends with you," Amanda snapped, once again.  
"Look, you would hope the same thing if your friends thought the only reason that terrible people are after them is because of a simple friend, ok!?" I snapped. Once I said this I got up, took my bag, and walked out of the compartment. I didn't know where I was going to go, but I did not want to be in there. Not now. Not after what I just said. I didn't want to walk to the front of the train, because I knew that that Malfoy guy was there, and I just didn't want to deal with him. So instead I walked farther to the back, trying to find an empty compartment I could possibly just sit and cry in. I thought I had found one, but when I opened it, the three people I had met before were sitting in the car, talking and laughing, I immediately closed the door and walked farther down, trying to get away from them as well. _Why does everybody have to get on my case now? Why not before this all happened? Why can't I just deal with this situation on my own, figure out a way to get everyone else out of the way so they aren't hurt? But nooooooo, they have to worry about me, think that they can actually help me, please, how can they help when they are part of the problem!_ As I thought this, I found an empty compartment and sat in it. I thought I was looking for somewhere to cry, and get it all out, but when I finally sat down, no tears came, no anger arose. I just sat there, thinking. Thinking of what I could do to get everyone out of this mess I got them into, without having to do something that in the end could possibly hurt them worse. I sat and thought for a while, maybe 30 minutes or so, when I heard a knock on the door. Assuming it was Brian or someone that was semi-close to me, I said come in, not knowing who it really was.  
"So what's the deal with you? Why exactly did you and all of your friends suddenly show up at Hogwarts, and what happened this summer that was so bad?" I heard behind me. I whirled around to see Harry standing in the doorway.  
"Oh. It's you," I said, trying to sound as mean and cold as I could. _Please not now!_  
"Yes, it's me, and I think you should tell me what happened this summer that was so bad," he snapped.  
"WELL I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS, AND IF I WANTED TO TELL SOMEONE ABOUT THIS SUMMER I WOULD! BUT I DONT WANT TO TELL ANYONE BECAUSE IT IS NOBODY'S BUISNESS. GET OUT!" I completely snapped. I don't know what had gotten into me, if it was that he just annoyed the hell outa me, or if I had had enough, but I couldn't hold it in anymore. As soon as I said this, I turned my back from him and cried. Finally, the tears that had been held back for so long, the tears I had fought to keep from even my closest friends finally came.  
"Hey." I was about to snap and tell Harry to get lost, when I realized it wasn't a guys voice that said that.  
"Who is it?"  
"It's Hermione, can I come in?"  
"Sure, what the hell can't get any worse can it? Oh wait, no it could. Malfoy could waltz in and actually pretend to care," I said, no longer caring that I was obviously showing something was wrong.  
"Look, is there anyway I can help? I'm really sorry about Harry. He thinks that whenever someone has a bad summer, and won't tell him about it, he has to know because 'it has something to do with him'. He's really a good guy once you get to know him," she said, trying to get on my good side. It wasn't working.  
"Thanks for your apology, but it's him who should apologize, not you," I said, trying not to sound too mean, though at the moment, I actually didn't give a shit about him or her.  
"Is there anyway I can help? I'm usually a great help when it comes to some things, do you have a problem you need help with?" she asked, sounding all sweet and innocent. _She probably is to. Blech!_  
"You know, what I said before to Harry still stands, I don't talk about my problems with strangers, and if I can't tell my best friends, there's no way in hell I would tell someone I haven't known for more than a day. No offense, I would say the same thing to anyone, but those are the facts. You can stay in here if you want, but I'm not talking, and I will most likely not pay any attention to what you're saying if you talk," I told her.  
"Ok, well if you ever do need a stranger to talk to, then I'm all ears," she offered as she got up and left. _Thank god she's gone!_ I sat there and thought for the rest of the time, until we were almost at the station.


	8. Chapter 7

Andrea's P.O.V.-  
"Hey, Sarah, you in there?" I asked, knocking on the door and then opening it slowly. There she sat, bearing a look that allowed no emotion to peer through, just a cold, unreadable expression. "We didn't come looking for you 'til now because we, well rather I, thought it would be best to let you cool off. Bet you can imagine how Brain felt about that idea. But after some arguing, I talked them into letting you have a good half-hour to yourself and then just have a few people go looking for you. After time was up, I talked them into letting me go alone. Come on Sarah, say something, don't just sit there staring at me!" I finally begged, running out of things to say, and getting tired of seeing her just sit there with that blank expression on her face. When she noticed I had stopped talking, she removed her headphones from her ears.  
"What were you saying? Sorry, I was so busy listening to my song that I didn't realize you were talking 'til it suddenly became somewhat quieter," she remarked, giving me an apologetic look.  
"Oh, it was nothing important. What song was it?" I asked, happy that she seemed to be acting pretty normal compared to how I had seen her when I first entered the compartment.  
"'Come Monday' by Jimmy Buffet. It's a good song, cuz it can be pretty true, when it comes to a lot of things," she explained, seeing the face I gave her when she told me she was listening to a _country song._  
"Cool." After this was said we just sat there for a while, not saying anything. Finally, Sarah broke the silence.  
"Hey Andy?" she said in a quiet voice, like she was embarrassed.  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't want you guys to feel like I don't trust you, it's just that, I figured that if I was scared...and you guys were mad at me for dragging you into whatever this mess is...I'm really sorry," She finished, looking ashamed, scared, and worried all at once.  
"Sarah, I can promise you, any of us who's your really friend isn't mad at you. That includes me, Brian, Amanda, and Jason for sure, and I'm sure at least a few of the others who happen to join us in this adventure feel the same way, if not all of them. And look at it this way, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't get to take advantage of our full potential, seeing as how our parents didn't want to get involved in these things. So really, while we may have to be in a little danger to do so, we get to take a chance at being/doing something greater than any of us could have possibly hope for," I said, trying to comfort her best I could, hoping she'd believe me. However, we didn't finish the conversation, because the train had made it to the train station and it was time to get off. "We're meeting the others at a carriage," I explained as we got off. When I caught sight of them, I rushed over there after pointing them out to Sarah. I huddled most of them together so they all could hear me, and answered what I could of their questions.  
"Look, you guys, she's really sorry for snapping before, just act like it didn't happen, ok?" I pleaded, trying to make everything smooth for the ride up to the school. Finally, Sarah joined us, and casually started conversation with the others as we started getting into the carriages. Quietly, Brian pulled me aside.  
"Is she gonna be ok?" he asked, watching her talk with Hayden and Connor about an old joke from school.  
"I don't know Brian, I just don't know. But I do know that she could use all the support we can give her. I answered, biting my lip as a saw the worry in his eyes.


End file.
